Known transferring apparatuses include manipulating means for picking up articles from a first conveying line, where they are placed within respective compartments or in bulk, and for moving them into corresponding boxes of a second conveying line, for feeding a boxing machine.
The manipulating means, moving along two or three axes, usually include arms, whose ends carry means for picking up/releasing the articles.
In case that the first conveying line is operated continuously, the arm follows the line keeping in registry with an article, then picks it up and subsequently releases it into a compartment of the second conveying line.
In case that the first conveying line is operated stepwise, the article is released into the compartment preferably during a dwelling, while in case of continuous operation, a two-step following motion is necessary, keeping in registry with the compartment first and subsequently releasing the article.
There are also manipulating means including two arms, acting onto each other or connected mechanically to each other, with corresponding article picking up means situated at their ends.
The main problem of the known transferring apparatuses derives from the limited production rate, which they can achieve in the system, incompatible with high standards, required at present by the market.
Another disadvantage of the known apparatuses lies in their insufficient flexibility during the article picking up/release, as far as possible changes of pace and/or of picking up/release configuration are concerned, as well as the change of articles size.